As demand for electricity continues to rise, power plants configured for generating electricity have become increasingly important. Traditional electrical power plants often include a generator driven by, for example, a water wheel, a diesel engine, or a steam turbine. The generator may then convert one form of energy to another, e.g., to electricity.
Thermal energy is one form of energy that is provided by a temperature difference between objects, regions, and/or fluids. For example, a primary fluid may have a comparatively higher temperature than that of a secondary fluid, and thereby provide a source of thermal energy.